


And Zari is The Sun

by SparklingSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingSoul/pseuds/SparklingSoul
Summary: |Tag to episode 5x07| John Constantine had encountered  more than his fair share of magic, but nothing had ever enchanted him like Zari Tarazi.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	And Zari is The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N So the last two episodes got me shipping ConstantinexZari and there's a serious lack of fanfics for them so I decided to contribute something. Hope everyone is well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_   
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. (II.ii.)_

* * *

"Sweet goodnight..." Nate murmurs, his mind clearly somewhere else, before turning and rushing off stage.

Of course, the Legends couldn't even do one play without something going haywire. The crowds whispers in confusion and Constantine decides to say his line anyway.

"Oh, uh. Whilt though leave me so unsatisfied?" he quotes awkwardly, making an obscene gesture that earns a gasp from the audience.

 _Oh, bollocks. This isn't going well,_ John thought _, what now?_

The only thing the warlock could do was stand awkwardly on stage and pray that the Legends would find a way to improvise.

He decided to offer some reassurance so they didn't lose their audience and wreck Shakespeare's career, "He'll- I mean she'll be back. Prolly just 'ad to take a piss. You know 'ow it is." Once again, the crowd responded in distaste.

After a couple of minutes that felt like an eternity in hell, the crowd suddenly murmured in delight, indicating Nate's-er, Juliet's- return. When John turned toward the balcony, he wasn't met with the sight of Nate wearing lipstick and a wig, but of Zari Tarazi.

Zari coyly approached the edge of the balcony to lean over its railing. "This bud of love, thy summer's ripening breath, may prove a beautious flower when next we meet," her enchanting voice delivered the lines.

John stood awestruck for a moment, taken aback by her captivating performance and alluring appearance. The play had been going all right before, but it had been hard to take seriously and get into character when Juliet was clearly a man in a dress doing a terrible impression of how a woman sounds.

This, this was different. The whole atmosphere changed when Zari walked out, perfectly taking on the character of Juliet. This was no longer a silly play they had thrown together last minute to save Shakespeare's story; this was them fully immersed in the story and becoming the characters.

Constantine couldn't help but gaze up at Zari as she continued. "Goodnight, goodnight. Sweet repose and rest come to thy heart," she smiled flirtatiously, placing her hand on her chest, " as that within my breast."

This time, Constantine took his next line seriously, the difference blatantly obvious from the passion and meaning in his voice as he eagerly flung himself closer to Juliet's side, clinging to the balcony as he asked," Oh, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Zari strolled to the railing to lean over John, her arms bracing her against the stone as she gazed down at him. "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?" she taunted.

"The exchange of," John replied coolly, before meeting her eyes," thy love's faithful vows for mine."

Equally graceful and teasingly, Zari folded her arms for her head to rest upon and countered," I gave thee mine before thou didst request it. And yet, would I were to give again-"

"Oh, wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, luv?" The question was asked in frustration and confusion.

Zari smiled sweetly at John, and though he would die before admitting it, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. She smoothly elaborated,"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have," she admitted, her voice strong.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea," the beauty reached down to take her lover's hand in hers, and a warmth spread over John at the contact. "My love as deep. The more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite."

The statement was made with such emotion that John was overcome with the urge to kiss her soft hand. He moved slowly, with such reverence, but before his lips could reach her hand she suddenly pulled away.

"I hear some noise within," she explained. Disappointed and frustrated, Romeo began to walk away. "Dear love, adieu," Zari bid, causing him to turn back to her. She then disappeared off stage, and Constantine was left staring after her longingly.

* * *

"Psst, Romeo. Romeo!" Zari beckoned, leaning over the balcony in search of her lover.

At her calling, Constantine scrambled over, climbing up the trellis to reach her side.

At the sight of him near her, Zari expressed awe and happiness. Having reached her, John slightly smirked back at her. But, as he looked at her up close, the warlock was suddenly aware of how beautiful the young woman was. Distracted by her beauty, his character's thoughts and feelings were forgotten. The smile Romeo expressed slipped from Constantine's face as his mind went blank.

Zari slowly drew closer and softly, ever so softly, she took John's face in her hands. He gazed at her heavenly features as she spoke, "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow."

The last words came out as a whisper, and their closeness overwhelmed John so much that the audience faded away along with the what and why they were even doing this. As far as he knew, it was just him-John Constantine- and this beautiful, fascinating angel. 

Instinctively , John leaned in and Zara's hand on his face helped close the distance. All at once, Zari's lips were on John's, and he forgot how to breathe. He had accepted that he would never experience Heaven, but at that moment John imagined that it had to be something like this. Whether it was or not, he swore that this was as close as he could get.

* * *

Later on the Waverider, Constantine scowled as he made his way to head back to his flat. As it happened, he was annoyed that he couldn't get the preppy, social media influencer out of his head.

 _'Twas just a kiss, mate_ , he told himself, _A kiss that was for a play on our mission, no biggie._

"Hey, Wizard guy!” The valley girl voice shook John from his thoughts and he stopped to turn towards the source.

Zari gracefully trotted over in her ridiculously high heels to catch up to him. John wondered how she managed to do that in those shoes, and decided it must just be one of her many talents.

"I just wanted to say that I was impressed with your Romeo performance," Zari complimented. "I didn't take you for the theatre type, but I'm sure you made Shakespeare proud."

"Ah well, I'll 'ave you know I'm full of surprises, luv," Constantine coolly remarked, his ego boosted.

Zari flashed him a flirtatious smile, "Well, if you have anymore like that kiss, I look forward to seeing them." With a wink, she strode off.

As John watched her walk away, he groaned with the sudden realization that he wasn't going to get her off his mind anytime soon.

"Oh, bollocks."

John Constantine had encounteredmore than his fair share of magic, but nothing had ever enchanted him like Zari Tarazi.


End file.
